You Oughta Know Part 1
by JeanSMX
Summary: Answer to challenge # 21 at Required Reading (Ham dumps Jake for another girl... and lets just say that Jake is pissed!)


Title: You Oughta Know (1/?)  
Author: Jean  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… I even lease my car!  
Summary: Answer to challenge # 21 at Required Reading:  
  
Christine's "Angst" Challenge - Submitted 11/17/00 by Christine   
The basic plot of the story is that Hamilton has to dump Jake because he thinks he is in   
love with another girl, then Jake gets really angry then storms of on her bike and then   
(this is where it gets interesting) she gets into an accident but don't worry she only gets   
minor injuries and them when she is at the hospital she has to meet a guy who is   
absolutely gorgeous and she thinks she is in love with him then she finds out that he is   
applying to go to Rawley and gets in and he becomes her roommate. They date and   
Hamilton somehow see this and becomes insanely jealous and realize what he has lost so   
boo hoo for him Jake is ready to move on even though she has feelings for him (what   
happens next is up to the writer) Then after about 5 years they meet again in New York   
and they have to get back together but Hamilton has to do some major Begging and   
groveling Here and then a happy ending is required!!!!   
  
Requirements:   
the name of the guy who Jake meets has to rhyme with certain body part   
somebody has to get drenched with coke   
a dog somewhere named Scout   
The bitch that Hamilton gets with has to have a really Cheesy name!!!!!!!!   
  
Author's Note: I decided on the name for Ham's bitch because of the Hottie Bottie   
poll… I thought is only fair that Jake get to kick Brit's ass in a fic too… LOL  
  
*****  
  
  
How could I have been so dumb? I should have known better than to trust someone like   
that. I mean did I learn nothing from my mother. Just because they say they love you   
doesn't mean they will always be there. It doesn't mean that they will always care. It   
doesn't mean that they will stay in love.  
  
His words keep ringing in my head. "I've met someone else Jake." Uggghh! I could   
have clawed his fucking eyes out. Those beautiful blue eyes of his looking at me, staring   
through me as he tells me he is in love with another girl. Now that I think about it I   
should have clawed them out, stuck them on skewers and roasted them like   
marshmallows.  
  
What does she have that I don't? Oh that's right a pair of 34 Ds. I thought Hamilton was   
above all that crap. I thought he was the one. I guess that is what I get for thinking. I   
can't believe he dumped me for a girl name Brittany. Oh I forgot she likes to be called   
Britt. Britt the twit! This is so fucking wonderful! Well Hamilton, I hope she makes you   
real happy!   
  
Oh Jacqueline! Girl, pull your self together. So he told you that he would love you   
forever, that you would always be together, that no one or anything could ever tear you   
apart. It is your own fault for believing him, you should have known better.  
  
These were the thoughts that went through Jake's mind as she rode down one of the back   
roads of New Rawley on her bike. She had left right after Hamilton had dropped his   
bombshell on her. She needed to get out of that place and clear her head.  
  
Brittany Phetteroad had arrived at Rawley Girls three weeks ago for the start of Spring   
Session. Jake had admittedly taking a disliking to her. The girl was your typical rich   
snob. The kind of girl Jake had always hated at the girl schools she had previously   
attended. But she had played nice for Hamilton's sake. His parents had asked him to   
show her around. Help her meet people. The Phetteroads were very wealthy and were   
considering making a sizeable donation to the school, if their daughter was happy here.  
  
At first Jake didn't complain, she knew Hamilton was just being a good son, but as the   
weeks passed by Britt was becoming more and more of a common fixture in their lives.   
Which meant that Jake had to spend more and more time in "boy mode".  
  
A week ago Jake had confronted Hamilton about the whole situation. Asking him to try   
to make a little more time for them to be alone together. She was rewarded with a trip to   
the movies in town. But a day later Britt was back in their lives again in full force.   
  
Two days ago Jake had had a long conversation with Bella about the Britt situation, and   
her fears over it. Bella had assured her the Hamilton loved her and that things would   
soon get back to normal. That this whole thing was just because of pressure Hamilton   
was getting from his parents. How Jake wished that Bella could have been right.  
  
So many thoughts and emotions were running through Jake's mind that she didn't notice   
the gravel in the road until her tires hit it and the motorcycle slid across the pavement,   
dragging her with it.  
  
"Damn!" She said out load to the night air as she picked herself up off the pavement. She   
went to brush the dirt and gravel from her jeans and wince as her hand came in contact   
with her right thigh. She looked down at her leg and saw a large tear in her jeans and a   
four-inch long cut in her leg through the opening in the fabric. "A perfect end to a   
perfect day." She thought. Limping her way over to her bike she began looking it over   
for damage. There were a few dents and scratches but it was still drivable. It took some   
doing with the condition of her leg, but she managed to get the bike up off the ground.   
Jake gingerly swung her leg over the seat and started the bike. She headed to the local   
hospital because she figured she would need some stitches.  
  
***   
  
Jake sat on a gurney in the emergency room of the hospital, one of the interns was   
cleaning the wound on her leg in preparation to stitch it up. She was gritting her teeth   
against the pain. But inside she was almost grateful for the pain from the cut in her leg.   
It was taking her mind off the pain she felt in her heart right now. "That bastard!" She   
thought for the hundredth time tonight, and then winced as the intern began sowing her   
cut back together.  
  
Forty minutes and 15 stitches later Jake was now sitting in the waiting room. Her right   
leg exposed, since they had chosen to cut the leg off her jeans to get to her injury. She   
was waiting for Bella to get there. The doctor told her it would be best if she didn't ride   
her motorcycle for a week or so while the cut was healing, so she had called her friend   
for a ride.  
  
A guy about her age came and sat down next to her. He had a bandage on his head over   
his left eye. He looked at her for a moment and gave a brief smile, which she returned.  
  
"So what did you do?" He asked nodding toward the bandage on her leg.  
  
"Motorcycle accident, I cut my leg." She told him. "You?" She then asked in return.  
  
"Beer bottle to the head at the bowling alley." He told her.  
  
Jake couldn't help her self when a chuckle escaped. "Sorry." She told him. "I don't mean   
to laugh…"  
  
"No it's okay… totally. It isn't as bad as it seems though. I friend of mine got into a   
fight, I was trying to break it up and got wacked." He explained. "So was this your   
boyfriends motorcycle you were on?" He asked.  
  
At first Jake was shocked that he didn't think she was a guy, but then again her leg was   
out in plain sight and it was definitely feminine looking. Then she thought more about   
his comment, he used the word boyfriend, a word she currently couldn't stand.  
  
"No. I don't have a boyfriend." Jake told him, the last word of the sentence spoken   
harshly. "It was my motorcycle."  
  
"Really? Wow! Not many girls I know have motorcycles."  
  
"Then you must not know the right kind of girls."  
  
"You're a feisty one. I like that." He told her with a grin. "So did you have to get   
stitches?"  
  
"Yep, 15. You?"  
  
"Only 6. My name is Nick by the way, but most people call me Nicky."  
  
"Jacqueline, but most people around here call me Jake."  
  
Nicky's brow furrowed slightly at the nickname, then smiled. "Well it is nice to meet   
you Jake."  
  
Just then Bella rushed through the doors off the emergency room.  
  
"Jake are you okay?" the frantic blonde asked.  
  
"Yes Bella, I'm fine. It was just a little cut. They stitched me up and now I am all   
better." Jake assured her.  
  
"Bella Banks?" Nicky spoke up from beside Jake.  
  
"Nicky? Oh my god! When did you get back into town?" Bella asked.  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"And you've already ended up in the emergency room?"  
  
"You know me, trouble just seems to gravitate towards me." He told her with a smile.  
  
"Well everyone has missed you. You will have to stop by the station so we can catch   
up." Bella told him.  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
Bella nodded toward him and then turned back to Jake. "Come on lets get you home."  
  
Jake stood and started limping towards Bella.  
  
"It was nice talking to you Jacqueline." Nicky told her with a smile. "Opps I mean Jake."  
  
Jake returned the smile, "It was nice talking to you too Nicky. Maybe I'll see you around   
town sometime."  
  
"I'd like that." He replied.  
  
Bella stood by watching this exchange not sure what was going on exactly.  
  
"Bye." Jake told him and turned to face Bella.  
  
"Yeah, bye Nicky." Bella added and the two girls left through the door Bella had just   
come in.   
  
Nicky shouted his good bye to them and sat back in his chair and smiled. "I think I will   
definitely like being back in New Rawley again." He said out loud to no one.  
  
Jake and Bella climbed into Bella's truck.  
  
"What was going on there?" Bella asked once she had started the truck.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Nicky, you were flirting."  
  
Jake just sighed and rolled her eyes. "So what is the story with him? How come I   
haven't seen him in town before?"  
  
Bella laughed and shook her head. "His parents split up a couple of years ago and he had   
to go live with his mother and her new husband."  
  
"Oh." Jake replied, nodding her head in understanding. "So what is he like? Are you   
two friends?"  
  
"Jake! I knew it! That was flirting! What about Hamilton, the love of your life?" She   
asked laughing. "What would he think about this?" Bella turned to look at Jake and   
noticed a single tear running down her friend's cheek. "Jake, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hamilton and I broke up tonight." She told Bella in a soft trembling voice.  
  
Bella could tell Jake was on the verge of breaking into tears. She pulled the truck off to   
the side of the road and parked. She turned to Jake. "God, what happened?"  
  
Jake took a deep breath, trying hard not to let even more tears flow out. "Well it looks   
like you were wrong when we talked a few days ago. Hamilton dumped me for   
Brittney."  
  
"What?!" Bella was totally shocked. She honestly didn't think that Jake had anything to   
worry about when they had talked earlier in the week. "I am so sorry Jake." She told her   
and moved to give her friend a hug.  
  
As Bella wrapped her arms around Jake, she let out a deep sigh and suddenly the dam   
broke and all the tears she had been holding in since she had talked with Hamilton.  
  
"It's okay Jake." Bella tried to comfort her, gently rubbing her back. "Let it all out."   
  
End Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
